The unexpected Turn
by Bikky1pas
Summary: On the day, Hermione Granger got the letter from Hogwarts, her life takes an unexpected turn.


div id=":oh" class="a3s aXjCH "  
div dir="auto"  
p dir="ltr"Exam results don't really affect her. Those are just some piece of papers. She already knows what will be inside it because every time it is same. Still, her parents got excited every time. Today is also her eleventh birthday but she doesn't care about that too./p  
p dir="ltr"She was just reading from her academic book in the class when she heard her name./p  
p dir="ltr""Hermione Granger", the teacher said, on where she slowly closes her book and move forward near the teacher. The teacher greeted her with the same smile, by which she always does on this day./p  
p dir="ltr""Just like every year, this year also, you have achieved the first rank in the class with 97.8%"/p  
p dir="ltr"All the students started clapping but she knows this very well that none of them is really happy for her./p  
p dir="ltr"She doesn't have any friends in the school because according to them she shows off her knowledge but in truth, she just loves to know about things. She like History, science, Language and Maths. She doesn't show off, she just corrects others. It doesn't affect her that much now that she has no friends because she doesn't really like her school. She would away from school if she gets a chance and just read books silently./p  
p dir="ltr"When she reached home, as expected her parents get excited about her results. She can't handle this so she silently went to her room to read her books within just one thing that somehow her room's door could become steel so neither her parents nor their voice comes inside./p  
p dir="ltr"She read the book for more than a couple of hour then realise that this is very unlikely that her parents have not disturbed her till now. She stands up and walks out of the room./p  
p dir="ltr"The first thing she saw outside were the faces of her parents scared like hell. Her mother runs towards her and hugs her tightly with her crying face./p  
p dir="ltr""What happened, mom", she asked./p  
p dir="ltr"Her mother couldn't utter a word but her father starts speaking, " This door... This door was steel"/p  
p dir="ltr"She denied it, "The door is normal, I just opened it"./p  
p dir="ltr""But it was steel. We couldn't open it, we will also shouting your name, you didn't listen to it?", her father was is a surprise and was himself not able to accept what he was saying./p  
p dir="ltr"She thought that this was the same thing she asked for but never expected it to be true. They inspect the door but found nothing suspicious. Later they leave the thought out of their mind./p  
p dir="ltr"While they were celebrating her birthday, the doorbell rings by some uninvited guest. As they open the door, there was an old but tall woman outside with green eyes and black hairs./p  
p dir="ltr""Hellos, Mr and Mrs Granger. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I can talk to you for some time"/p  
p dir="ltr"After sitting comfortably, the first thing she asks me to disturb all of us, "Have you heard of magic? Or do you believe in magic?"./p  
p dir="ltr"I couldn't say anything after that. I just stay there silently./p  
p dir="ltr""What are you talking about?", her father asked the lady./p  
p dir="ltr""I know this is a little weird for you but the magic really exists in this world", saying that she takes a stick out from her coat and move it a little. End table near me starts to rise in the air. Her parents got scared but she was looking at the table in the air. This things somehow make her curious, wanting to know more about it. Then slowly, the table returns back to the surface where it was./p  
p dir="ltr"The lady turned towards her, " Hermione, tell me about anything weird that happened with you"./p  
p dir="ltr"She somehow started to trust her for no particular reason. "Yes, many times I wants something which is clearly impossible but it happened"/p  
p dir="ltr"She put a hand on my shoulder, "This is because you do it by magic. You are a wizard, Hermione"/p  
p dir="ltr"Her pupil dilated on those words, her voice got muted but for the first time in her life, something really excites her./p  
p dir="ltr"Her father stands up and shouted, "Who are you to come here suddenly claiming my daughter is a wizard"./p  
p dir="ltr"She takes out something out of her pocket, an envelop and gives to her./p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
div dir="auto" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"HOGWARTS SCHOOL emof/em WITCHCRAFT eman/emd WIZARDRY/p  
p dir="ltr"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., CHF. Warlock,br /emSupreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Dear Ms Granger,/p  
/div  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and /Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 /Yours sincerely,/p  
/div  
div dir="auto" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Minerva McGonagall./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr"br /"The magical world is hidden from all the common people. Our school accept all eleven years old students who have magical abilities. Your daughter has unusual power but she needs to learn to control it. This is what our school do. We teach students to control the magic and make good use of it"/p  
p dir="ltr"Her parents have not accepted it till now but she has, "I want to join Hogwarts", she stated./p  
p dir="ltr"She was not expected this day to be any different than others but today is really different. This became the day when she finally found out what she wants to do. She will make her parents agree, she will join the school and learn about this different type of life./p  
p dir="ltr"This day is really special. This is the day when her life takes an unexpected turn./p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
